


Susie never knocks.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [18]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 oneshots 30 days</p><p>Day 18</p><p>Susie really should knock...she won't make that mistake again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susie never knocks.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 time Susie didn't knock and the 1 time she wish she had.
> 
>  
> 
> Jane and Maura admit their feelings to each other 3 days ago, and now they can't keep their hands off each other.

 Maura walks in to Jane alone in the break room.

 

"Hey gorgeous."

"I can't stop thinking about you...in my bed...naked." replies Maura

 

Maura walks towards Jane.

The door opens.

 

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. I have the results for the toxic test results."

"I should get back to work."

 

Jane leaves and Maura takes a look in the folder.

 

"I better get this to Detective Monroe, thank you Susie."

 

2 hours later.

Jane follows Maura into her office. Maura closes the door behind them.

 

"We didn't get to finish what we started." replies Jane kissing Maura 

"We can't do this here."

"You're right." 

 

Jane takes Maura's hand put's Maura in her desk chair getting on her knees.

 

"I'm serious."

"Ok." 

 

Jane goes to get up Maura pushes her back down.

 

"This is a bad idea."

 

Jane pulls Maura's knickers down to her ankles.

 

The door opens.

Maura grips the armrests.

 

"Dr Isles I have...Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I'm gonna leave."

 

Maura looks down at Jane.

 

"Do you want me to stop."

"You better not." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles going back to what she was doing.

8 minutes later Maura pulls her knickers back on.

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Did you know that door was open."

"No, I swear l thought you locked. At least it will teach her to knock next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Think I may be running out of ideas.  
> Although I didn't think I had those 18 other ideas.
> 
> You know some people have real problems.


End file.
